


Crowded Airports Smell Different to Werewolves

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short banter between Stiles and Scott when they're going on vacation with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowded Airports Smell Different to Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> Might eventually flesh this out. It's inspired by [this picture](https://twitter.com/lindenashby/status/483274927135404032) of Tyler Hoechlin.

**Stiles:** Oh my God.

 **Scott:** What?

 **Stiles:** Would you look at him? Just look at him and tell me what’s wrong with this picture.

 **Scott:** Um, well. He’s sleeping.

 **Stiles:** That’s not — do you really think I have a problem with Derek sleeping?

 **Scott:** You have a problem with most things that Derek does.

 **Stiles:** With reason — many, many reasons — but sleeping is not the issue, here.

 **Scott:** Then what’s the issue?

 **Stiles:** Do you know the statistic for how many people are robbed while in an airport? Obviously, we are negating the fact that is phone and tablet are laying out on the floor in this statistic because the majority of people aren’t that stu — careless.

 **Scott:** I think he’ll be fine.

 **Stiles:** Fine? Scott, he’s going to get robbed and I’m not being his wolf-sitter, okay? Not today.

 **Scott:** This vacation isn’t going to work if you worry the entire time.

 **Stiles:** I’m not — This is a legitimate concern, and I would appreciate a little more support from my best friend.

 **Scott:** He’s smiling.

 **Stiles:** What?

 **Scott:** Derek is smiling.

 **Stiles:** Oh, oh — right. Of course. Because of his wolf senses, he’s heard this entire conversation despite us being in a crowded airport. That’s awesome. Should keep him from getting robbed and me from having any privacy whatsoever on this trip. Great.

 **Scott:** Keeps you safe, actually. That’s a good thing. Though, you probably shouldn’t have anymore sword battles in the shower.

 **Stiles:** You listened to that?! Dude.

 **Scott:** I still can’t believe you made ‘pew pew’ noises.

 **Stiles:** I hate you both. Just let that be known.


End file.
